totalminerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dig Deep
Dig Deep is a game mode in which the player’s goal is to mine to the bottom of the world. It is a survival type mode with two main distinctions. The first is to find every BluePrint, and eventually reach the bottom of the map and reach an Obsidian Tower which holds the last BluePrint The second distinction is the use of blueprints. Unlike the survival mode, players cannot craft items or blocks at any given time. They must first collect Blueprints in order to craft all items and blocks. There are Blueprints for every craftable item and block in the game which has been increased to a grand total of 165 as of the 2.0 update. Dig Deep is composed of several rock layers. The player must mine through each of these layers to reach bedrock. The rock layers become harder and require the players to upgrade their pickaxe in order to progress. In order to do this, the blueprint for the next tier pickaxe must be found along with the resources to craft it. Many players consider the mode complete once all blueprints have been found. The final blueprint is located at the bottom of the world inside the Tower of the bedrock Hell level, commonly known as “Nexus.” Obtaining the final blueprint is no small task and can take many hours to reach. Dig Deep has many other obstacles and challenges for the player to face besides the main quest for blueprints. This includes an entirely optional quest of obtaining wisdom scrolls. There are a total of 49 scrolls that are generally found in areas near the blueprint locations. If all the scrolls are found, the player may be rewarded with the Sage avatar. To unlock the avatar all the scrolls must be obtained by one person. Dig Deep also has many hostile, mobs for the player to defend against. Mobs will start to spawn on the surface after dusk. These mobs are strong and it is recommended that the player sleeps through the night to avoid any danger. Some mobs such as the Spider can spawn anywhere in the cave systems if there is a Spider Egg in the area, but can be prevented if the Spider Egg is removed. Players should also be on alert for Cave-ins. Rubble from the ceiling will begin to fall and will deal significant damage if the player is hit. Players are not limited to only these challenges. Many have used this mode as their primary mode to build as they prefer the extra challenge Dig Deep has to offer. Without the use of creative tools and instant flight capability, it can take an extraordinary investment of time to get builds together. Trivia * The map size which was increased to a surface size of 512 x 512 with a depth of 3072 blocks for all maps following the 1.8 update. * Scripts are unavailable till you find the blueprint for the ScriptBlock. * The Robotic Avatar can fly in this mode References Category:Game Modes